Bruno
Bruno is a bloodhound from Disney's 1950 movie Cinderella and its 2002 sequel. Bruno is Cinderella's dog, and a friend of the mice. He was voiced by James MacDonald (who also voiced Jaq and Gus) in the original film, and by Frank Welker in the sequel. Characteristics Bruno is very loyal, friendly, and very understanding to Cinderella. However, he has little patience for Lucifer, which usually causes him to get sent out of the house due to Lady Tremaine's rules. Appearances ''Cinderella'' In the original film, Bruno is first shown sleeping in the kitchen, dreaming about chasing Lucifer. When Cinderella wakes him up, he is happy to see her, but she then tells him how it is bad that he has caught Lucifer in his dream. Cinderella tells Bruno that he should learn to be nice to cats, which is an idea he does not like. Cinderella tries to point out that Lucifer has his good points, but she cannot think of any, which causes Bruno to laugh at the cat's expense. Lucifer then scratches Bruno on the face, causing Bruno to growl at him, and then the cat pretends that Bruno has hurt him, resulting in Cinderella sending the dog outside. In the middle of the movie, Bruno watches Cinderella run outside to the garden, wearing her torn-up dress (destroyed by Anastasia and Drizella), to cry on the bench nearby. He and Major look sad for the fact that Cinderella is not going to the ball. Then they see a fog with sparkles stars is heading to Cinderella, which turns out to be the entrance of the Fairy Godmother. Bruno is turned into a footman by Fairy Godmother for Cinderella's coach to take her to the ball; on the stroke of midnight, when the spell is broken, he is turned back into a dog. With Cinderella, Major and the mice, Bruno runs behind the bushes, away from the palace guards who go past the pumpkin and smashes it. Bruno is shown to be happy that Cinderella had fun at the ball and danced with Prince Charming. Near the end of the film, Lady Tremaine has locked Cinderella in her bedroom, and Jaq and Gus has stolen the key to the room from Lady Tremaine, but Lucifer has trapped Gus and the key under a bowl before he can free her. Realizing that Bruno may be the one who can get rid of Lucifer, Cinderella tells her bird friends to fetch the dog. The birds fly down to the shed and try to wake Bruno up, with Major helping them. Bruno then follows the birds as he rushes into the chateau and, after being helped by the birds to get inside, scrambles up the tower staircase to arrive just outside Cinderella's room, where he catches Lucifer. He then lets out a growl, scaring the cat into jumping out the window. He jumps on the windowsill to watch Lucifer fall to the ground below, finally getting back at Lucifer while allowing the mice to finally free Cinderella from her room. Bruno is last seen joining Cinderella's honeymoon. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' In the second movie, Bruno has a much smaller role than he had in the first film. He appears only in the first segment, Aim to Please and is so happy about Cinderella returning to her castle from her honeymoon that he gives her a kiss in the face. The next morning, a sharp and snobbish woman named Prudence enters Cinderella's room, where she finds Bruno sleeping in Cinderella's bed; he licks her face in response. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Cinderella (1950 film) Characters Category:Cinderella II Characters